Through the Fog/Transcript
Joan Watson: You have to hold him still. Sherlock Holmes: That's what I'm attempting to do. Watson: I swear he gets more fidgety every time we try and do this. Okay, well, we can scrap your theory because this music is not soothing him. Holmes: That's not why I'm enduring this tune. Tortoises have terrible hearing. The music is for you. You said you used to listen to spa music when you operated on patients. I thought it might reduce your agita during this bothersome task. Watson: You're equating cardiothoracic surgery with filing a tortoise's toenails? Holmes: Just not too short. They're his natural defenses. Watson: Against what? Holmes: Tomorrow never knows. Watson (phone): Mmm. Hey, Dad. When was this? Okay. Okay, let, let me make some calls on my end, and then you keep me posted. I'll call you back. Bye. Holmes: What's wrong? Watson: It's my Mom. She's not supposed to drive because of her Alzheimer's. She took the car this morning, has not come back. She's missing. Captain Gregson: Mr. Stanton, I'm Captain Gregson. This is Detective Bell. You know why you're here? Jeff Stanton: He said it was about Alexis Garland. I, I just heard. Is she really dead? Bell: Shot and dumped in the Hudson. Stanton: That's terrible. But I don't know if I can be of any help. Bell: We disagree. We've been talking to her friends. There really wasn't anywhere else for us to start. No crime scene, no murder weapon, no obvious motive. But we started hearing whispers. Gregson: Couple of women Alexis worked out with thought maybe you two were having an affair. Stanton: There's a lot of gossip at our gym. Most of it's nonsense. Alexis was my client. I trained her for a couple of months, but we barely knew each other. Bell: Come on, Jeff. We found the e-mails you two sent. Alexis deleted most of them so her husband wouldn't find out, but there's deleted, and then there's deleted. Stanton: Okay, look. Uh, Alexis and I, we were... Bell: You were having a lot of sex. Stanton: Look, I shouldn't have lied to you guys, but she's dead. Why ruin her reputation, right? Bell: That never bothered you before. You were obsessed with her. You asked her to leave her husband. When she refused, you killed her. Stanton: I, I would never hurt Alexis. I, I want a lawyer. I'm not answering any more of your questions. Bell: You don't have to. We already have all the proof we need. I pulled your old Navy records. You're colorblind. That's why they wouldn't let you try out for the SEALs. Stanton: So what? Bell: So, we went to your apartment this morning after you left for work. We had a warrant. Super let us in. There were traces of blood behind a panel of wallpaper in your dining room. That's where you shot Alexis. You couldn't clean all her blood off because of the texture of the wallpaper, so you just papered over that section. You hung a new strip. You did a pretty good job. Used the same company as the original paper, same fish pattern, but, Jeff, this design comes in a bunch of different variations. Your original wallpaper had green fish. Gregson: You bought wallpaper with fish that are orange. Probably looked perfect to you, but to us, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Just so you know, that's the color of the prison jumpsuit you're going to be wearing. Bell: Hey, it's Marcus Bell over at the 11th. Got some good news. The perp in the Garland case wants to cut a deal. His attorney is on the way. Can you send the riding ADA over? Great. Thanks. Hey, whose bag is this? Somebody leave this here? Anybody? Go, go! Go! Uh, Myers. Take off your coat, and seal the bottom of that door. Go! Now! Officer Myers: Marcus? What the hell's going on? Why did I just put my coat on the floor? Bell: Go get the Captain! Tell him he's gotta quarantine the building. Myers: What are you talking about? Bell: Tell him there's been a biological attack. Go! Now. Gregson: I want all the doors locked. I want all the windows sealed. Nobody goes in or out. Detective, get on the horn with the Operations Unit. Tell them we're at mobilization level two. I need a perimeter around the building. And get a Strategic Response Group down here. Valdez, go get as many first-aid kits as you can and bring them back here. And make sure that the stairwells are cleared, too. Officer Rossi: That's been done. I was by the stairs when you called the quarantine. Nobody went up or down, and the elevator hasn't moved. Gregson: Good. Let's keep it that way. I want everybody sheltering in place on the floor that they're on. Get the CDC on the phone. Tell them we've been hit by some kind of aerosol attack. Whatever it is, tell them they need to hurry, 'cause one of our own got a face-full. Gregson: Marcus, talk to me. You all right? Bell: I don't know. The device in the bag kept spraying me. I'm gonna stay in here. I, I don't want to put anyone else at risk. Gregson: All right, we're getting you help, okay? It's on the way. How do you feel? Bell: Well, my heart's beating pretty fast, but I think that's just nerves. Whatever hit me, I don't think I'm feeling it yet. Gregson: It's a hell of a thing you did. Bell: Where are we on quarantine? Gregson: We're following the playbook. Precinct's on lockdown. CDC's on its way. Bell: Look, I don't think it was a coincidence, this thing going off right after I found it. Gregson: What do you mean? Bell: Well, the bag wasn't in the hall when I came through for the Stanton interview. That means it couldn't have been sitting there for more than a couple minutes before I found it. I'm looking at the thing now. There's a cell phone trigger on it. Gregson: Wait. You're thinking whoever did this set it off a minute or two after they planted it? Bell: Yeah, and I don't think that was the plan. Gregson: No. They'd want to be further away, clear of the building. Bell: Exactly. But I found it right away. I called it out. I think they still had eyes on it. They were here, they saw me find it, so they set it off before I could get rid of it. Gregson: Nobody's left the floor since it went off. So, if you're right, the person who did this is still here with us. Joan: My brother and my mom's friends have not heard from her. I left a message for the Captain to put out a BOLO, and I think I'm gonna go see my… Mary Watson: Joanie, finally. Where have you been? We're going to be late. Holmes: You didn't hear me calling you. Your mother is here. Mary: Is something wrong? Joan: No. I just wasn't expecting you. Mary: Oh, you forgot. We're supposed to have lunch at Fratello's. Joan: Mom, Fratello's has been closed for three years. Mary: I'm fine. I just It's just confusing. Did I not tell you where I was going? Joan: When she got diagnosed, I knew days like this were coming. She was doing so well. I mean, she was taking care of herself. She was playing mah-jongg with her friends. I mean, she gets confused, but nothing like this. Showing up for a luncheon that happened four years ago? Guess we're entering a new phase. Holmes: Sorry. Joan: I mean, sometimes I think it's worse when she's clear-headed, because then she really understands how bad it's getting. Holmes: Your stepfather's gonna be here soon. Go on. I'll call the Captain. I'll tell him to cancel the alert. Rossi: Officer Rossi. Holmes: Yes, it's Sherlock Holmes. Holmes: I'm calling for Captain Gregson. Why are you answering his phone? Rossi: Listen, you'll have to call back later. We're under quarantine, and it's a little hectic here. Holmes: What do you mean, you're under quarantine? Holmes (phone): Barbacora Police Station in Juarez. Two years ago, the Leon Cartel used a homemade smoke bomb there. Aerosolized anthrax. 12 officers got sick. Seven died. The bomb was in an unattended piece of luggage, and it was detonated via cell phone. Gregson (phone): Yeah. That does sound familiar. Holmes (phone): Last year, you said Major Cases was going to lead for the NYPD against the Leon Cartel. You took over from the Narcotics Unit in November, correct? Gregson (phone): Yeah, the brass wanted more resources put on 'em. We've seized some of their shipments and rolled up some of their middle management. We have 'em on the run. Watson (phone): Sounds like they hit back hard. Gregson (phone): Maybe. We haven't had any cartel people in here today, but I guess they could have used a civilian cutout. Holmes (phone): If this is another anthrax attack, there are treatments which can reduce lethality. Gregson (phone): Guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves here. The CDC just landed downstairs. We're gonna know a lot more soon. Watson (phone): Well, maybe not as quickly as you think. Identifying diseases can take hours, in some cases, days. We need to find out what you got hit with so we can get you treatment in time. Gregson (phone): You're thinking about approaching the cartel? Guys if they did this, do you seriously think they're gonna tell you what was in the gas? Holmes (phone): Depends how they're asked. Gregson (phone): Listen to me. Today is already a bad day. I do not need two more of my people in harm's way. Now, listen. I gotta go deal with the CDC. We're gonna get this figured out. Do not go talk to the Leon Cartel. Watson: You heard what he said. Holmes: I did. He doesn't want to see us killed. Unfortunately, I feel the same way about him. Bridget Tanaka: Captain Gregson, I'm Bridget Tanaka, head of the CDC's Emergency Response Team. How long ago was the attack? Gregson: It was 28 minutes ago. Tanaka: You've done a great job quarantining the building, from what I can see. My team's gonna help with the lockdown, make sure nobody's in any immediate medical danger. Gregson: I don't think anyone's sick yet. I'm taking that to mean that the attack must have been biological rather than chemical. If it was chemical, it would have hit us a lot faster, right? Tanaka: Probably, but we can't rule anything out yet. We're gonna need to examine the device. It's the fastest way to determine what was in it. Any luck, we'll have you all diagnosed, decontaminated and on your way to the hospital in four, five hours. Until then, I need everyone to sit tight and stay calm. This everybody on the floor? Gregson: No, we have a detective, Marcus Bell, he sealed himself off. He's the one who found the device. He was exposed pretty heavily. Tanaka: We'll run him through a decon shower, get him a change of clothes. After that, he can join everyone out here while my team works. Gregson: You sure? Tanaka: If it was a chemical attack, he'll be safe once his clothing and skin have been decontaminated. If it was biological, any pathogen will need time to incubate before the host becomes contagious. You'll all be in a hospital for observation by then. Gregson: Um, I just found out there was a similar attack on a police station in Mexico a couple years ago. Might be the same people who did that did this. That time, they used anthrax. Tanaka: We'll test for that first. But frankly, we might not know what we're looking at until people start getting sick. Symptoms usually tell us what we're up against before our tests can confirm it. Radio: Clearing two now. Tanaka: Copy. Five minutes. Anything else I need to know, Captain? Gregson: Uh, come in here. There's a cell phone attached to that aerosol device. I'm assuming you can decontaminate it for me. Tanaka: Of course. Why? Gregson: We think the person that set it off might be on the floor with us. Tanaka: You think one of these people… Gregson: If there's any prints or anything else on that phone that could shed some light on who did this… Tanaka: Are my people safe? Gregson: They should be alert, but if I'm right and the perp is out there, I don't think they meant this as a suicide mission. The only reason they triggered the device is because we found it sooner than we were supposed to. Whoever it is, they're dangerous, but they're trying to keep their head down, they're trying to get out of here unnoticed. I'm trying to prevent that from happening. Tanaka: Okay. I'll get you that phone as soon as I can. Watson: Are you sure about this? Holmes: No. I'd much rather talk to these people with the police, but we'd be the ones getting arrested. Anyway… Javi: We're closed. Holmes: Uh, yeah, we're not customers. We're just we'd like to see the boss. Javi: I am the boss. Holmes: No. You're the nephew. You're Lil' Javi. We're not interested in the lil' boss. We'd like to talk to the big boss, your Uncle Felipe. Javi: You got the wrong place. Holmes: Don't play dumb with me. You're not smart enough. Watson: Look, we are not looking for trouble. We are consultants with the NYPD. We know that your uncle is in charge of the Leon Cartel here in New York. Javi: I think you two should go now. Holmes: Just don't...get off! Don't do that. No! Do you want your Mercedes back? Javi: What? Holmes: Your Mercedes. The G550 that was parked out front. We stole it. I mean, it was a present from your uncle, wasn't it? He'd be very upset to know that you'd lost it. But I'm quite happy to give it back if you just-just take us to see him. Javi: How do you expect to get away with this? Holmes: Your uncle is going to want to hear what we have to say. So you take us to see him, you're gonna be a hero. Bell: Hey. CDC cleaned me up. Lucky for me, I had a change of clothes here. They say I'm as safe to be around as anyone now, so…what are those? Gregson: Uh, pulled 'em off the phone that triggered the device. Looks like recon to me. Bell: So, whoever did this, they came here once before. They scouted the place. Gregson: Time stamp on all of them is 12:00 a.m. January 1. Bell: Our perp was here on New Year's? Gregson: I forwarded everything from the phone to CCS. They think the cell service wasn't activated until today, and that zeroed out all the time and date settings. Tanaka: Get him on his side now. I got a guy seizing up here. Send up a cart. Does anyone know this man? Officer Rossi: His name is Vincent Wong. He was here giving a witness statement about a missing girl in Queens. Tanaka: Do you know where he was when the device went off? Bell: I do. He was sitting in the hallway near the duffel bag. He was right next to me. Javi: Alli mismo jefe. Estan limpios, sin microfonos ni... (All good boss. Clean, no microphones, no...) Felipe Diaz: Suficiente. (Sufficient) Diaz: My sister's boy. He's not a genius. I don't know you, so this will be brief. Say your piece. Holmes: There was an act of terror committed at the 11th Precinct this morning. Felipe: I know. I saw the news. And to think, it's not even my birthday. Watson: The Leon Cartel carried out a similar attack in Juarez two years ago. That time, they used anthrax. We have friends at the 11th. We want to know what your group used so they can get the treatment they need. Felipe: Well, since you ask, we had nothing to do with it. So I'm afraid I cannot help them. Of course, I wouldn't if I could. Holmes: Even if I could serve up Doron Kolobkov's operation to you on a platter? Felipe: You've already pissed off my nephew today. Now you want to make an enemy of the Stepanov Bratva? Holmes: Well, if I could, that would make us something akin to friends, wouldn't it? You've been fighting the Russians for territory in Queens. So you tell us what was used in the attack, and I'll tell you everything you need to know to choke off Doron's supply. Felipe: And how, exactly, would you have such information? Holmes: I used to buy heroin from him. Felipe: I see. I'm supposed to trust the word of a junkie? Holmes: I'm not stupid enough to lie to you. You can put your rival out of business today, but if you want this deal, it's gotta be now. Watson: The CDC will have figured out what we're up against by the end of the day. By then, we won't need you. There'll be no need to share information with you. Felipe: What about self-preservation? Holmes: Not every cop in New York's in quarantine. Some of them know where we are. Felipe: The man who built that device in Juarez, he's dead. Frederico. His name is unimportant, but this man, he was talented. We don't have anyone else like him. I wish we could come to some sort of understanding, but I'm afraid I don't have the answers you're looking for. Holmes: Tell your uh, nephew that his car is in a lot on Jamaica and 88th. Felipe: This information you have on the Stepanov Bratva, how much is it worth to you? Holmes: It's not for sale. Watson: Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be out of that place, but you didn't press the guy that hard. Holmes: No need. Gregson (phone): Hey. Holmes (phone): Hi. We got some uh, well, bad news, I'm afraid. The Leon Cartel is not trying to kill you. Gregson (phone): What are you talking about? Holmes (phone): Watson and I just had a conversation with Felipe Diaz. Gregson (phone): Damn it. I told you… Holmes (phone): Oh no, we're fine. You're the ones in danger. And we still don't know from what. But I don't think the cartel did this. Gregson (phone): Why? 'Cause Felipe Diaz denies it? Holmes (phone): He was in a chatty mood. He gave us half the name of the architect of their Juarez attack. Gregson (phone): Why would he do that? Holmes (phone): Because that man is dead. They don't have anyone else capable of cultivating a biological agent or building a device to deliver it. Between that and Felipe's haptics, I think he was telling the truth. Watson (phone): You think the person that planted the device is still in there with you. Who else should we be looking at? Gregson (phone): I don't know. I don't have any obvious suspects. Marcus and I are about to interview everyone here. One thing you could do is take a look at some photographs we pulled off the phone that triggered the device. I didn't find much useful on them, but a second set of eyes couldn't hurt. I'll send it over to you. Watson (phone): How's everyone else doing? Gregson (phone): Well, so far, only one guy has gotten sick. He started seizing about a half an hour ago. He's stable now, but it wasn't pretty. Watson (phone): What about Marcus? Gregson (phone): Let's just say he'd be doing a lot better if we knew what to treat him for. We all would. I, I gotta go. We're gonna find out who did this. Gregson: Can you tell us who you are and why you're here? Natalie Park: My name is Natalie Park. I'm a hedge fund manager. Anthony Daniels: Uh, Anthony Daniels. I teach second grade at PS 635 in Brooklyn. Lydia Winchell: Uh, I'm Lydia Winchell. I'm a massage therapist. Hernan Cortes: Hernan Cortes, like the explorer. But I work for the MTA. Winchell: I came down to file a complaint. My ex violated a restraining order I have against him. Jaylen Thomas: Jaylen Thomas. I saw a bar fight. Y'all had some questions about it. Park: My little brother got arrested for stealing a car. I came down to bail him out. And rip his face off. Daniels: My apartment got robbed. They told me to come down to give a statement. Bell: How do you feel about cops? You have any reason to be angry at the police? Winchell: What? No. Thomas: Nah, man. I don't got a problem, long as y'all don't got a problem with me. Park: Why are you asking that? Am I suspect? Cortes: I never had any issue with cops. Daniels: I'm sorry. My head feels a little...what was the question? Winchell: Wait. Why are you asking? Do you think the person who did it is still here? Cortes: The guy who got sick earlier, is that going to happen to all of us? Thomas: You can't be keeping us locked up with some terrorist nut. Daniels: You think I could carry in some big germ bomb with this ankle? Winchell: Is he? Out there with the others? Park: If you think he's still here, you have to tell us. We have a right to know. Cortes: All that shaking and the foam in his mouth. I don't want to have to go through that. Daniels: Can we take a break? I mean, my head's killing me, and my stomach's starting to feel weird. Gregson: That's two feeling the effects now. Bell: Guy made a good point about the bag. I mean, I've held it in my hands. Not exactly a loaf of bread. It's big and heavy. Gregson: And metal. And didn't set off the machines downstairs. Someone strong hauled that thing in here, and they didn't come in the front door. Bell: The roof. You remember when they patched it last month? There were a dozen construction workers using the freight elevator all week. Gregson: You think someone stashed it here, and today someone else went and got it? Bell: Probably worth cross-checking the roofers against the folks we got here today. Maybe we'll find a connection. Watson: Wow. You're really good at this. Holmes: You sound surprised. So, once I've finished, we should be one step closer to identifying who planted the aerosol device at the precinct. Watson: You said you wanted to re-create the photos that TARU recovered. Holmes: Yes, they're not time-stamped, but the clock in that photograph tells us it's 6:58 p.m. when it was taken by the perpetrator. That gives us a time, of course, but not a date. Luckily, there is ample astronomical data to tell us the sun's relationship to New York City every single day of the year. So we match the shadow pattern, we note the position of the light, and that should give us the date in which the precinct was scouted. We then look at the visitor logs for that day, see who was here, and see if anyone came back today. Watson: Right. But even if we I.D. the guy, I can't imagine he's gonna tell us what he knows so easily. Holmes: One impossible problem at a time, please. So, did your mother and stepfather make it home safe and sound? Watson: Safe, yes. I'm not sure about sound. She locked herself in her bedroom when she got home. She won't talk to him. Holmes: She talking to anyone these days? Like a therapist? Watson: She needs to. She needs help on a few different fronts. A home nurse would be a good start. Holmes: She doesn't have one? Watson: I've tried broaching it. Eight months ago, I could see she was struggling a little, so I suggested maybe getting some help at the house a few days a week. She wouldn't talk to me for two weeks. Holmes: It's hard facing a diminishing of one's autonomy. Watson: Yeah, I gotta ask her again. Holmes: Respectfully, it's not the way that you're asking. It's that you're asking at all. You can't ask someone to hand over the keys to their life. You have to demand them. Your mother's not going to like the news, but at least she's gonna hear it from someone she loves. Bell: All right. So, one of the roofers who was here last month, Dwayne Acker, says on his social media he went to a concert six months ago for a band called Elegant Void. Gregson: Yeah? Bell: Well, you know the masseuse we talked to, Lydia? She posted photos from the same concert. They were both there. Gregson: So the roofer volunteers to stash a biological weapon, the masseuse promises to set it off, and then they both go to the mosh pit together. Bell: It's not my favorite theory, but I'm not seeing any strong connections here. Tanaka: Captain, you got a minute? Gregson: How's it going? Tanaka: We're still trying to figure out what was inside that device. Spores of some kind, so we know it was biological, but no typology yet. We did find something I thought you should know about. When we took the thing apart, we saw the upper section was bonded with a cyanoacrylate adhesive. The glue was fully dry, extremely sturdy. The lower section, though, that was a different story. Gregson: What do you mean? Tanaka: This canister that the toxin was in, it was attached to the detonator differently. It was stuck on there with a resin epoxy, and it wasn't dry. Bell: Which means? Tanaka: The device came in two pieces. It was probably assembled just moments before it was detonated. I gotta get back. You can hold on to that. Bell: If this thing came in pieces, there's no reason to think the roofers had anything to do with it. Gregson: Sections this small, anybody could've smuggled them in separately and built them right here. We're back to square one. Holmes: Down a bit. Down a bit. Stop. Watson: There? Holmes: There. Lock it down. All right. For the sun to have cast that angle of light at exactly 6:58 p.m., the photograph must have been taken on, July 2. Bell (phone): You sure? Holmes (phone): I'll spare you a lecture on solar orbits and heavenly mathematics and just say yes, I'm sure. Gregson (phone): What is it? Bell (phone): July 2. We had that union meeting. The whole floor was closed down for three hours that night. The only people up here when those photos were taken were cops from our precinct. Watson (phone): If that's true, then… Gregson (phone): One of our own did this. Bell: Captain? Sherlock and Joan have something. Holmes (phone): Take a look at Sean O'Grady. Shield number 42330. Gregson (phone): O'Grady? Bell (phone): He's not my favorite cop, but the guy's a solid citizen. Holmes (phone): Well, so was Timothy McVeigh right up until he wasn't. Watson (phone): We've been looking through the NYPD database and going through personnel records. O'Grady checks off all the wrong boxes. Holmes (phone): And he seems to have a grudge against the department. Gregson (phone): What are you talking about? Watson (phone): Before he transferred to the 11th, he was given command discipline for conduct unbecoming twice. He was unhappy that he was passed over for promotion, and then he was suspended for 30 days after shoving his commanding officer. Holmes (phone): It's a big leap from disgruntled officer to bioterrorist, but at the moment, he's the only suspect we have. Gregson (phone): Okay. We'll talk to him. Gregson: Hey, Sean. Can you join me in the conference room for a sec? Sgt. Sean O’Grady: Sure, Captain. What's up? Gregson: Oh, I just want to have a quick chat. O’Grady: Marcus, are you flanking me? What's going on? Am I in some kind of trouble here? Gregson: Do me a favor, Sergeant. Can I have your firearm, please? O’Grady: Whatever you want. O’Grady: Come on. You don't actually think I'm involved in this, do you? There were at least 30 cops in that union meeting. Gotta be ten of those same guys back here today. How's that make me the prime suspect? Bell: It doesn't, but there were a few things in your personnel file we wanted to go over. Gregson: It's our understanding you were passed over for promotion to lieutenant. O’Grady: Is that what this is about? The promotion thing? Yeah, I was upset when I got passed over. I said so. That was it. Bell: Look, getting your feelings hurt and shoving your C.O. are two different things. O’Grady: I got a temper, okay? But I apologized for it. I made it right. Gregson: I notice you're not wearing your ring. I know you're married. I met your wife last Christmas. Something happen? O’Grady: We're taking a little break. Bell: How little? O’Grady: Going on five months. Gregson: She want a divorce? I know what that's like. Throws your whole world out of whack. When my wife and I split...I was, uh hmm, lost. O’Grady: So, obviously, you went out and built some weird smoke bomb and you set it off around a bunch of cops. 'Cause that's what guys like us do, right? I'm a police officer. I didn't do this. Watson: Since we missed lunch, I brought you your leftovers. What is that mush, anyway? Holmes: It is mush. It's this, uh, apple and potato porridge, 17th-century English recipe. Watson: Oh, certainly smells like it's 400 years old. How's it going? Holmes: Well, I've been giving Officer O'Grady's background the attention it deserves, and I found a curiosity in his file. Six years ago, he received the NYPD's Combat Cross. He survived a shooting in the line of duty. Killed his assailant. Strange thing is, it happened in Staten Island at the time he was assigned to a precinct in the Bronx. Watson: Could be he was assigned to a multi-borough task force. Maybe the paperwork went missing. Holmes: Or he has a habit of getting into trouble and hiding behind his badge. Watson: Let's see if there's an explanation. That's weird. The server must be down. Holmes: Are you sure? It was just working. Watson: It's not working now. O’Grady: I built a car with my brother last summer. So what? What's a '67 Stingray gotta do with a terrorist attack? Bell: Nothing, but it means you're good with your hands. You know how to weld, how to solder, how to assemble complicated machinery. O’Grady: Me and every other electrician, mechanic and I.T. guy in the city. Gregson: Oh, excuse me. What's up? Holmes: There's a question you might want to ask Officer O'Grady regarding a shooting in 2012. Gregson: What's the angle? Holmes: To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I thought you might be able to do some digging of your own. We can't seem to get into the system. Gregson: Why is that? Holmes: It's just not working. Gregson: Hold on. I gotta check on something. I'm gonna have to call you back. Gregson: Hey, Doc? Did you guys take our servers for decontamination or something? Cora: Yeah, Bob took those downstairs. Bob: Wait, what? No, I didn't. Cora: Really? It was like ten minutes ago. The rest of us were here wrapping up the tularemia test. I saw one of our people leave with a cart full of server towers. It was a guy in a Hazmat suit. I figured it was you. Bob: No. No, I was treating the, uh, sick guy down the hall. The one with the crutches. But I didn't touch any computer stuff. Tanaka (radio): Hey, Peggy? Did any of our people bring down a bunch of server towers in the past 20 minutes? Peggy (radio): Negative. Nothing like that down here. Gregson: Somebody in a white suit, one of your suits, carted away our network machines, and you don't know who they are or where they went? Tanaka: I'm sure they'll turn up once this whole thing is over. Gregson: That isn't good enough. Tanaka: Is this really a priority right now? We're just talking about some computer equipment, right? Gregson: No. We're talking about copies of all of the department's data. Case files, identities of undercovers, CIs, information on drug cartels. Tanaka: Captain? Gregson: Servers. They'd be worth millions to the right buyer. Maybe tens of millions. If someone came in here and took our networks, I don't think this was a terrorist attack after all. I think this was a heist. Tanaka: What you're saying doesn't make any sense. How could anyone from our agency be responsible for an attack that happened 30 minutes before we showed up? Gregson: Somebody walked out of here with all our servers. They were wearing a CDC suit, and they were carrying a CDC I.D. card. They were also pretty familiar with bioterrorism protocols. Call me crazy, but look at it from my side of the desk. Bob: We didn't do this. Nobody in this room even could have. Bell: What do you mean? Tanaka: My team's been in Botswana conducting research for months. We only got back two weeks ago. Do you have any idea how long it takes to cultivate most bioagents? Bell: I don't, but do we have any reason to believe that gas even contained a real bioagent? Tanaka: What? Bell: All the evidence points to the attacker staying on the floor when the device went off. We've been thinking it was because he was willing to die for his cause, whatever that was, but if the cause was just stealing our files, why use real germs when you could use fake ones? Gregson: The building was gonna get quarantined either way. All your protocols would've kicked in even if there was nothing contagious in that canister. Do you even know what's in it yet? Tanaka: I told you, the only way to identify a substance is process of elimination. We test one by one. We can't rule out every pathogen yet. Bob: But we have gone through a pretty long list. Tanaka: To be honest, we'd usually know by now. It could just be bread mold or something innocuous. It's not as if we test for that first. Bell: Okay, say it is a hoax. If there was nothing in that gas, what does that say about the two guys who started showing symptoms? Tanaka: You think they were faking? Bell: If they were, and if O'Grady is involved, there'd have to be some link between the three of them, right? Jayden Thomas: Hey. They ain't wearing masks. O’Grady: What's going on? Is it over? Holmes: It is for you. Gregson: Sean. Mr. Daniels, Mr. Wong. Please, everybody, take a seat. I'd introduce you, but you all know each other already, don't you? Holmes: You're an interesting group. Not immediately clear how the three of you linked up to work together. There's no obvious connection in your, uh, CVs or your social media, but there is a common thread that unites you, and that is bankruptcy. Watson: When we looked at your financials, we found out that you all knew Milan Jokic, the Repo Man. So each of you had some property repossessed by his company this year. Holmes: Jokic knew of your dire financial straits and offered each of you a life raft. O’Grady: I don't know what you're talking about. You think I'd take money to kill cops? Holmes: Nope. No one was going to die in Mr. Jokic's plan. The gas attack was a hoax. But it did allow him to steal the NYPD's most valuable resource, and that is information. Gregson: Who do you think he was gonna sell our data to, Sean? Holmes: I met a cartel kingpin earlier today who'd be very interested. Gregson: Good people were gonna end up getting hurt because of what you did here today. CIs, witnesses, and yes, cops. O’Grady: I still don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I'm slow. Watson: No, you're not slow. You were the inside man. Two months ago, you took photographs of the station for Jokic, so he could get a lay of the land. Holmes: Jokic studied biochemistry and engineering in his native Serbia. He had the skills to pull off a pretty convincing forgery of a bioterror device. He just couldn't risk bringing it into the station himself. Bell: Mr. Wong, you came here to offer phony information on a Missing Persons case. And, Mr. Daniels, you had some made-up story about your apartment being burglarized. Watson: But really, you were smuggling pieces of the device through the metal detectors. Holmes: Once it went off, you faked symptoms in order to spread panic and assure that the CDC protocols would be followed for hours. That set the stage for the Repo Man. He had a Hazmat suit and a badge, thanks to a CDC worker with gambling debts. Everyone was so preoccupied with the business of the quarantine that no one noticed the new guy walking away with all the computers. Your plan was to sell the information to the highest bidder, and then flee the country. The plane tickets on each of your credit card statements show us as much. O’Grady: That's a hell of a story. Bell: Yeah, well, it's nonfiction. Our friends at the two-four arrested Milan Jokic an hour ago, and they found the stolen server towers in his garage. Gregson: He was happy to offer testimony about your little plot for a few points with the D.A. Holmes: So, I hope you enjoyed today, gentlemen, 'cause there are plenty more lockdowns in all of your near futures. Joan: Mom. You're right on time. Mary: Don't look so surprised. I have more good days than bad. Joan: This is kukicha. It's a Japanese tea made from stems and twigs. Sherlock swears by it. Mary: Joan. You didn't bring me all the way over here to talk about tea. Joan: You know that I love you. So if what I'm about to say is going to make you angry, I just want you to remember that. I think it's time that you consider… Mary: My Alzheimer's has reached a point where I need to hire a professional nurse. It's time. I've known it for a while. And, um yesterday, getting so mixed up, that kind of decided things. Your father and I have called a nursing agency. We're going to start interviewing candidates tomorrow. Joan: How do you feel about it? Mary: I guess I feel proud. I know I'm doing the right thing for me, and for you and Henry. And I am proud, too, to have a daughter like you who cares enough about me to have such a hard conversation. Joan: Of course, Mom. Mary: There are going to be more days like yesterday. But not today. Today, I'm here. Joan: What would you like to do today? Mary: Well I was sad to hear Fratello's closed. I mean, I guess I was sad to hear it again. But there must be some other place near here that we can get lunch. Let's try something new. Category:Transcripts